Studying Alchemy (Thevideotour1's version)
Studying Alchemy 'is the 12th episode in the sixth season of Tiger Troops. It originally aired on March 21, 1995. Summary One of the Tiger Troops had studied alchemy, but who knows about an alchemist who would come to town? Plot Cast *Chris (Jonathan Brandis) *Danny (Justin Whalin) *Darren (Ricky Schroder) *Jimmy (Joey Lawrence) *Zack (Balthazar Getty) *Jay (Will Friedle) *Lily (Allison Mack) *Karen (Nicholle Tom) *Mary (Lisa Wilhoit) *Rachel (Blaze Berdahl) *Ellen (Thora Birch) *Diane (Lacey Chabert) *Abigail (Janice Kawaye) *Aidan (Hassan Nicholas) *Akiko (Megan Miyahira) *Bridget (Melissa Altro) *Danielle (Cristina Pucelli) *Edward (JoJo Adams) *Freya (Katie Polk) *Jaclyn (Melanee Shale) *Jeanette (Alexandra Picatto) *Joe (Kevin Williamson Jr.) *Lolita (Janessa Ray) *Michael (Mark Humphrey) *Sophie (Lisa Ortiz) *Victor (Grant George) *Yang (Christian Buenaventura) *Celestis (Jonathan Hyde) *Elektra (Lisa Ortiz) *Rita the Wicked Witch (Rhea Perlman) Trivia *In this episode, the female members of Tiger Troops wear casual action hero clothes. *Most of the Kidsongs kids from the first season of The Kidsongs Television show appear in this episode. Quotes Quote 1: *(we see a view of the school) *Chris: You know what, Yang? *Yang: What? *(cuts to Chris, Lily, Mary, Rachel, and Yang walking at the school hallway) *Chris: We are going to alchemy class so we can study more alchemy. *Yang: Really? That's great! *Chris: By the way, Yang, what is alchemy? *Yang: Well, alchemy is very old stuff, but nowadays, it was changed into chemistry. *Chris: I see. Is there alchemy in modern years? *Yang: Not really. It's way too old. *Lily: Are there any alchemists in modern years? *Yang: Well, there can be. *Mary: And what is an alchemist? *Yang: An alchemist is a person who does magic powers. *Chris: Sounds great! *Yang: C'mon, we'd better go to class. We don't wanna be late. *Chris: Yeah, right. *(Elektra magically appears) *Chris, Lily, Mary, Rachel, and Yang: Whoa! *Yang: Who do you think you are?! *Elektra: Don't ask questions. I'm here to tell you about alchemy. *Chris: Look, we have to go to class and study alchemy. *Elektra: Oh, really? Okay, so alchemy is the art of magic. It's the medieval forerunner of chemistry, based on the supposed transformation of matter. In modern days, it was changed into chemistry. *Lily: Oh? So that's what alchemy means. *Elektra: Exactly. So you guys are alchemists, right? *Chris: Right. These girls and I are alchemists. We use magic powers. *Elektra: What do you mean? *Chris: What do ''I mean? Well, we studied alchemy and we did a great job on that type of thing. *Elektra: All right, guys. You'd better go to class right now. *Rachel: All right. Let's go. Come on, guys. We'd don't wanna be late. *Chris: Yup. *(Elektra magically disappears) *(Chris, Lily, Mary, Rachel, and Yang go to their next class) Quote 2: *(after the Tiger Troops theme song, we see a view of the school) *Chris: Hey, guys. Check this out. *Yang: Wow! What is it?! *(cuts to the Tiger Troops and the kids at the cafeteria table) *Chris: It's my alchemy homework. (he takes out his alchemy homework out of his backpack and puts it on the table) *Yang: Your alchemy homework!? *Chris: Yeah, I did so well on my homework. Did you girls do your alchemy homework, too? *Rachel: Yep. And here's ours. (she, Lily, and Mary take out their alchemy homework out of their backpacks and put it on the table) *Lolita: Wow! That's great! *Edward: But wait a minute. I've something to tell you. *Chris, Lily, Mary, and Rachel: What?! *Edward: If you put your alchemy homework on the table, you will ruin it. So you hafta put it back into your backpacks. *Lily: What're you talking about? *Edward: I'm talking about your alchemy homework. *Chris: Our what? *Edward: Well, you know the homework that you did at home yesterday. *Mary: But we finished our homework. *Jaclyn: You did?! *Mary: Yeah. And it's all finished. *Chris: Can we put our alchemy homework back into our backpacks? *Jaclyn: Sure. You can put it there. *(Chris, Lily, Mary, and Rachel put their alchemy homework back into our backpacks) *Chris: There. Now we can finish our lunch? *Yang: Okay. But you'd better hurry up and finish your lunch before the bell rings. *Chris: Oh, my God! That's not fucking gonna take too long to finish our lunch! Fine, we'll eat it. *(the Tiger Troops and the kids finish their lunch) Quote 3: *(the Tiger Troops and the kids leave the school) *Chris: Gimme a break. The girls and I did my alchemy homework. *Lolita: But the teacher told you and the girls to hand out the homework but you didn't. *Chris: Fuck you, Lolita! *Lolita: No swear words, Chris! I mean it! *Chris: I already did my homework, dammit! Now what the fuck's the big deal?! *Lolita: Shut the fuck up and listen to me! You need to hand out the homework by tomorrow. *Chris: Is there alchemy class in school today. *Lolita: No, but there is in school tomorrow. *Chris: Yeah, right. We have our own schedules. *Lolita: I'm just kidding. (giggles) *Chris: Yeah, Lolita. Let's go home. We don't wanna miss the bus. Let's go! (he grabs Lolita's arm) *Lolita: Ow! Don't grab my arm! *(Chris and Lolita approach to the bus) *Chris: Hi, Mary. Can I sit with you? *Mary: Sure. *Chris: Okay. (he sits with Mary) *(Lolita sits with Lily) *Lolita: Hi, Lily. How're ya doin' today? *Lily: I'm fine. We're just going home today. *Lolita: Yeah, right. I need to take a rest. *Lily: Me, too. *Lolita: I'm tired. *(the bus leaves) *Chris: Look, I was thinking about going to the Tiger Troops lab. Do you wanna come? *Mary: Sure! I'd love to! *Chris: (turns around and look at Lily) Lily, do you wanna come? *Lily: Sure. *Chris: Okay. (turns back) Maybe Rachel can go to the Tiger Troops lab. *Mary: Yeah. That'll be fun. *Lily: (turns around at look at the kids) You guys wanna come to the Tiger Troops lab with us? *Joe: Sure! We'd love to! *Lily: All right, then I'll meet you at 3:15, okay. *Freya: Okay. *Lily: Okay. (turns back) *Chris: Good. Then, we'll just have to take a rest at home until we go to the Tiger Troops lab at 3:15, okay? *Mary: Okay. Quote 4: *(we see a view of the Tiger Troops lab) *Chris: What's alchemy? What's an alchemist? *(cuts to the Tiger Troops and the kids at the Tiger Troops lab) *Yang: Do you know what these are? *Mary: Well, alchemy is the ancient version of chemistry. An alchemist is a person who does magic powers. *Rachel: But alchemy's not real! And alchemists aren't real, either! *Joe: You're right, Rachel. They aren't real. *Jaclyn: Now there's chemistry. *Mary: Bullshit. I never thought an alchemist appeared in the modern world. *Michael: Yes, sir. Perhaps we can compare the different between al-- *(thunder booms and Rita appears, cackling) *Tiger Troops and kids: (shrieking) ''AAHHHH!!!!'' *Yang: ''THE WICKED WITCH IS BACK!!' *Rita: You dare to defy the old witch?! *Chris: Go away! You're an evil person! *Rita: Oh, yes?! *Man: Gadzooks, what just happened here? Let's go! Transcript